


It's okay, I've got you now

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, F/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Summary: Murdoc takes Mac but you have no idea about Pheonix.Pairing: Mac x FemReader mostly, with the team thrown in there.Warnings: mention of torture and pain.





	It's okay, I've got you now

**Author's Note:**

> An altered version of 2x04 but with the reader in the mix.

You had heard his excuses before, thousands of times, but this time you were sick of them. 

“Mac! Just stop!” Mac’s shoulders drop down and his face drops, he knew he’d messed up when you raised your voice at him, you never raise your voice. “Why can’t you just tell me the truth? Where do you go with your...” Your arms flail in the arm for a moment as you think of the words. “...think tank people that gets you into this state?” 

Mac looked himself up and down before sighing, it had been a rough mission. He took a bullet to the left side of his abdomen, only a flesh wound, thank god. Not to mention the bruises littering his body, he and Jack had been attacked and narrowly missed a killer explosion.  
“I ca-”  
“Can’t tell me, why not?” You were desperate, this had been going for months on end and you were sick of his obvious lies. If he doesn’t trust you he should just tell you.   
“I - I can’t tell you.” His voice got quieter with every word. 

You shake your head as you walk away and into the bedroom. His eyes flicker to your arm as he sees you carrying a bag on the way back out to the kitchen again.  
“No, no. Y/N.” You walk to the door but he gently grabs you by the arm. “Please don’t leave me.” You struggle to hold in the tears that want to flow down your face.  
“Call me when your ready to tell me the truth, for now, leave me alone.” He lets you out of his grip and you head for the front door. 

You take your car keys from the hook next to the door but wait a moment before shutting it behind you.  
“Goodbye, Angus.” 

You run to your car, dump your bag on the passenger’s seat before pulling out and speeding down the road. The tears finally start flowing down your face and you make it a couple of blocks before you pull into a car park to really let loose. 

Mac was doing the same thing, he’s leant over the kitchen countertop sobbing into his hands. This was invertible, this always happens, he starts dating someone but his work secrets get in the way of the relationship. 

**📎📎📎**

It was late into the evening when you pulled up at the motel twenty minutes outside of town. You paid for the weekend there, thinking Mac would call you and he did, you just missed it. 

You decided to go straight to bed, not bothering to eat anything, too emotionally drained to go and get food. You quickly pull your pyjamas from your bag and changed before belly-flopping onto the bed.

Mac did the same, he didn’t eat, he just went straight to bed, only thinking of you. 

**📎📎📎**

You didn’t wake up until it had gone ten thirty, you sat up on the bed and reached for your phone. You see you had nearly ten missed calls from Mac in the past two hours alone. 

Sighing, you open the voice mail messages.

“Hey, it’s me. Uh, look, about what happened yesterday. I am really sorry okay? This happens every time I try to date someone. Work secrets ruin everything but I am trying to be better, which is why I have asked work if they’d let you have a look around. You’d have to sign an NDA but at least you know a little about what I do.” There’s a pause as Mac takes a breath. “Please come home, I love you.” The last thing you hear before the message cuts off is doorbell going off in the background.

“I love you too.” You bearly get the words out of your throat as you keep the phone pressed against your face. You decide you have to go and see him, to try and talk things out, both of you had acted poorly in the situation.

You quickly throw some jeans on and a t-shirt before heading to your car. 

You speed down the road toward Mac’s house but as you pull onto the street, you noticed a black SUV parked out the front. You park at the end of the street and hop out to find a hiding spot. 

From behind a neighbour’s bush, you see three people exit Mac’s house. A short but sharp-looking woman, a woman with a laptop in her arms and a man with a ridiculous pair of yellow sunglasses on. You are too far away to hear what they are saying so you pull your phone from your back pocket and try Mac’s number.

You hear his phone go off and it grabs the attention of all three people. The taller woman starts typing away on her laptop before pointing in your direction. You trying quickly ducking behind the bush out of sight but not quick enough. 

“HEY!” You sprint around the neighbour's house and jump into their garden, you hear heavy footsteps coming up behind you as the man gets closer. You quickly climb over the fence and hop into Mac’s garden. Nothing looks out of the ordinary to you. 

You hear the man behind you start climbing the fence so you lock yourself in the house away from him. He bangs on the door, asking you to open it. You back away from the glass and turn to the front door to see the sharp woman stood with a gun pointing at you.

“Miss, we need you to come with us.” Your face toughens immediately.  
“I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me what hell is going on.” The taller woman with the laptop pushes the gun away from you.   
“Matty, this is Y/N, Mac’s girlfriend.” Matty holsters her gun before slowly approaching you.   
“My name is Matilda Webber, director of The Pheonix Foundation. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, could you let the idiot in the house.” She points to the man who followed you through the garden. 

He walks in and thanks you kindly before rejoining the other two women.   
“So are you his boss? And you two his colleagues or something?”   
“Pretty much.” 

“Look, I really don’t know what is going on here. I get a call from Angus-” The man in sunglasses interrupts you.  
“Angus? He lets you call him Angus?” You stare at him in disbelief.  
“Given it’s his name, yeah, he lets me call him Angus. Anyway, I got a call from him this morning-” This time it was the laptop lady who interrupts you.  
“Wait, you spoke with him this morning?” You shake your head.  
“No, I missed it but he left a voicemail message which is why I came back. Now, what in the actual hell is going on?” 

The man in the sunglasses steps forward with a sad look on his face.   
“Mac’s been kidnapped.” For a moment you don’t believe him but when you scan everyone’s faces you realise they’re telling the truth.  
“What? When?”  
“Around nine fortyish this morning.” He looks back at laptop lady and she steps forward, putting her laptop on the countertop. 

You see a video of the outside of the house from a CCTV camera across the road. A speeding black van pulls up and a group of goons in masks hop out and ring the doorbell. Mac opens the door but before he can react, something is placed against his chest that makes him collapse.  
“We think he was tased.” You continue watching as Mac is hauled from the house and into the van before it speeds off down the street. 

“Oh my god.” You run your hands over your face.   
“We are looking for him as we speak. Do you have any information? You mentioned a voicemail?” You go to speak to Matty but you suddenly realise something.

“The doorbell. Oh my god, he thought it was me.” The group gives you a confused look. “In the back of the end of the message I heard the doorbell go. He thought it was me. Oh god.” 

You lay your head in your hands as the sunglasses man puts a gentle hand on your back.   
“This isn’t your fault. We need to find him, he’s made some enemies. Has he ever said anything about his work to you.”  
“Only that he works for a think tank, what kind of enemies could he have made?”  
“We’ve all made a few, we need you to come back to the Pheonix Foundation with us, for your own safety.”

You nod your head and they show into the front of one of the car. The sunglasses man takes the driver’s seat as the other two women hop in the back. The man pulls away from Mac’s house and heads toward the main road.   
“I’m Jack, by the way, that’s Riley.” He gestures to laptop lady and she sends a small wave to you. You send a small wave back. 

**📎📎📎**

It had been well over twelve hours since Mac went missing and the team was struggling to find anything. Some guy named Murdoc who you didn’t recognise was the top suspect but nothing had popped up on facial recognition. 

You were laying on the sofa in the war room trying to get a little bit of sleep with no luck. You had been penned in the building all night, not that you wanted to leave, until now.

Getting up, you catch Riley’s attention.  
“Where’re you going?” You shrug your shoulders.  
“I need to get some air.” Riley was far too tired to try and stop you so she let you go. You walk out of the building and head toward the city area. 

All you can think about is what Murdoc is doing to Mac, you’d read his file off of Riley’s computer when she fell asleep. Mac was the one who got away, Mac was the one who survived. For all you know he could already be dead - No, you can’t think like that. You know Mac and you know he is easily the smartest person you know. He’d figure something out. 

You walked into a small cafe and ordered a can of soda and a cupcake, it felt nice to eat something other than the bland pasta they had a Pheonix. You decide to eat out the front of the cafe under the canopy as it’s a nice sunny day. 

You stick your finger into the icing on the cake and lick it off before taking a bite out of the cupcake. It was the first sweet thing you’d eaten in almost three days and it’s not like Pheonix has vending machines with chocolate bars in. 

You sat there, watching the people of LA walk by 

as they had no idea there was an assassin on the lose. You stare at the road, what if Mac isn’t even in the country anymore? What if-? No, stop.

You stand from your table and start heading down the street, you have no clue as to were you are walking. You kept your head down as other people past you without batting an eyelid at you. Your head shoots up when you hear car horns going off and you see it. 

You see him.

Just for a moment, you both make eye contact for a fleeting moment before he collapses.   
“Angus!” You sprint to the end of the road and help others to get him off of the road.   
“Angus? Can you hear me?” You look at his face and see his eyes aren’t tracking you right, they don’t see to be focusing properly. He smiles and goes to reach his hand to you but winces and grabs the crook of his right elbow.

“Hey, let me see.” You gently remove his hand and see a large brown-green coloured bruise along with a small patch of dried blood. You look back at his face and see that he can’t focus properly. 

People crowding you and Mac were curious as to what happened.   
“Do you know him?”  
“Is he a druggie?”  
“I’ve called an ambulance for him, it’s on its way.”

As if on cue, you hear the siren of the ambulance coming down the packed roads. It pulls onto the pavement a few feet away from the crowd and the paramedics get out of the cab. Mac curls into you slightly as he sees them coming.   
“It’s okay, they’re going to help you.” The paramedics disperse the crowd around you and Mac as they take a look at him. 

They go to lift his arm but he recoils away from them.  
“I think he may have been drugged, he can’t seem to focus properly and I don’t think he can hear very well either. He went missing yesterday morning.” The paramedics note down everything you say before trying to get the bed out the back of the ambulance.   
“No, it’s okay, I can walk.” With your help, Mac gets to his feet but not before collapsing in your arms before he can even take a step.   
“No, no you cannot.” The medics bring the bed to him, they slid him onto it gently as he begins to lose consciousness. The last thing he sees is you smiling whilst holding his hand as the doors of the ambulance are shut.

Meanwhile back at Pheonix, Matty isn’t too happy.   
“Riley!” Riley shot up in her chair from her nap. “Where the hell is Y/N?”   
Before Riley could answer, her laptop beeped at her.  
“Holy crap. Mac climbed out of a manhole ten minutes ago.” Riley puts it on the big screen as Jack enters the room.  
“Where is th-?” He stops himself as he spots you running for Mac and comforting him until an ambulance arrives. Jack pulls out his phone and calls you instantly.

“Hello?”  
“Y/N, which hospital are you going to right now?” You realise Riley must have pegged something on the system.  
“I’m not sure, let me ask.” There was a moment's silence as you asked the driver.   
“Los Angles Community Hospital.” 

When you got to the hospital, they wouldn’t let you get past the waiting room. You slump down in a chair and wait for the other to arrive. It only took them twenty minutes to get there and they were panicked. Jack was the first to spot you.  
“Hey, where is he? Is he okay?”   
“I don’t know they won’t let me see him yet. He had a bruise on his arm though, right in the crook of his elbow. I think he may have been drugged, he couldn’t focus on anything at all. I’m really scared and worried.”   
“There’s nothing we can do but wait until we hear some news on his condition.”

**📎📎📎 **

It was another hour before any came to the waiting room with news.  
“MacGyver, Angus.” All four of you shot up and crowded the nurse.  
“How is he?” The nurse nodded and smiled.  
“He’s going to be fine, we are currently cleaning his system of the Nightshade.”  
“Nightshade? What Nightshade.”  
“The Nightshade he was drugged with. The paramedics said you said he was drugged.”   
“I didn’t know it was Nightshade. Christ.” You took a moment to run your hands through your hair before bringing your attention back to the nurse. “Can we see him yet?”   
“Yes, he’s not awake yet but he’s calling for a Y/N? Is that you?” You nod your head and she signals for you to follow. 

She walks you up to room 358 and opens the door for you, you stop for a moment as your eyes lay on Mac’s still body. He has an IV line in the back of his hand and a breathing tube that wraps around his face with two holes by his nose. He still had his clothes on as there were no external injuries, except for some bruises. 

You walk over to his bedside and take the seat there.  
“How long till he wakes up?”  
“Should be within the next hour.”  
“Thank you.” She nods before leaving the two of you alone. 

You rest your head on his free hand as you interlace your fingers with his underneath. 

You closed your eyes to rest them for a minute or at least you thought you’d only rested you eyes for a minute or two, it was actually twenty minutes. 

You were woken with a start when Mac’s hand suddenly moved from underneath yours. You lift your head to see Mac reaching for the IV in his hand.  
“No-” It was too late, he ripped the needle from his hand. Blood spurted a little from his hand and he started ripping the cables attached to his chest off. The EKG machine stopped beeping as he did and he went to stand.  
“No, Mac. You need to stay in bed.” You tried grabbing him but he slid off the other side of the bed and ran for the door. He got out before you could catch him.

“Jack, I need a hand!” You chased Mac down toward the waiting room but Jack was able to catch him before he got any further.   
“Whoa, okay. We need to get you back in bed, pal.” When Mac realised he was in Jack’s arms, he pulled him in for a massive hug.  
“Jack, we need to move now. It’s Murdoc, he’s taken Y/N. We have to find her.”

You approach Mac from behind and grip his shoulder.  
“Mac, I’m right here. I’m okay.” He turns and faces you.  
“Is it? Are you... are you really here?” You can’t help but want to cry, he didn’t believe you were real.  
“Yes, I’m actually here.” You reach out and grip his face in your hands. He takes you in a bear hug around the neck. “Mac, you need to get back to bed and you need the IV okay? You’re dehydrated.” Mac nods his head and you help him stand. A nurse brings over a wheelchair and Mac sits in it.

After struggling with him for a few minutes, the nurse manages to get the IV in Mac's hand again. You lay with him on the bed and fiddle with his hair until he falls asleep. 

The group joins you both in the room and it’s not long before you are all asleep together. 

**📎📎📎**

You wake up to the sound of people talking hushed tones. You rub your eyes a little as you open them. You see only Jack and Mac are currently awake.  
“Morning.” You look up at Mac and see the colour has returned to his face a little.   
“You’re looking better.” He smiles and kisses your head. Jack pipes in with a little bit of information.  
“Good news is you can come home today.” You playfully roll your eyes.  
“Thank god, we all smell terrible and I need a shower.” The boys laugh with you.

An hour later, Mac is leaving the hospital, arm in arm with you at his side. You all hop back into Jack’s SUV and head home.   
“Jack, if you could take us straight home please.”  
“Of course.” The two of you stay close together in the back as Riley sleeps against the window. 

“Good news. The SWAT team got Murdoc.” Mac perks up a little at this and you squeeze his arm out of excitement. 

Jack pulls up outside of your house, you and Mac hop out of the car without disturbing Riley and head inside. You turn to Mac and give him a proper hug.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you about keeping secrets.”  
“I’m sorry for keeping secrets. You know you were want kept me going whilst Murdoc was drugging me.” You pulled away from the hug but kept your hands on his shoulders.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The Nightshade, it causes hallucinations and I thought of you to get me through it.”   
“That’s why at the hospital, you didn’t believe I was actually there.”   
“I’m sorry about that.” You cup his face again.  
“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I’m going to take a shower. You should eat something.” He nods and you turn and walk toward the bathroom. 

“Oh and uh, for the record...” You turn back to him. “I love you too.” 


End file.
